Kingdom Hearts, Final Hope
by Renegade Of Illumination
Summary: Sora has dissapeared, as Heartless poured out of the Door To Darkness. The door that was once again, opened. All worlds have lost hope of winning this battle, until another Keyblade wielder awakens... the wielder of Light and Dark [Future Fic]
1. Destiny

My first Kingdom Hearts story! Thanks for coming, and hope you enjoy this. I'll try to update once a week. Once three weeks tops.

Please, if you like this, stroll down the cute little grey box and **_REVIEW! _**It took me forever to figure and type everything out. Even if you don't like it, tell my why by reviewing. Flames accepted (Just include why you don't in more than one word)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: I own this story, and all my OC's. Not forgetting of course, MY LEON! –Stalks Leon-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Where… am I?"_

He was in a dark, cold place, where all he saw was pitch-blackness. Darkness has never bothered him before, but somehow, now he was afraid. Afraid of the shadows lurking in the dark, the unknown. He raised his right hand, seeing only the faintest glimmer of light, if not none. He started hugging himself, in hopes of calming his untamed fear.

"Anyone here?"

Flashes of Shin and Rika, his two best friends danced around in his mind. All the good times, bad times, everything. All the memories they created together, laughing and crying.

His hand balled into fists, as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. Somehow, he felt like they would never be together again, never again constructing memories together. This saddened him, frustrated him, infuriated him.

"Please… stop…"

Suddenly, he saw a dim, white light in the distance. It was faint, but was without doubt there.

It was, however, shrinking away into the darkness, threatening to leave him alone again.

"Don't go!" He called to it, running in its direction. The light began to take a definite form, a distinct form of a brown haired girl, fading away in the distance. She smiled sweetly at his way, holding out a distant hand, as if taunting him.

"RIKA!"

A strange blue light suddenly engulfed him. A blinding blue, yet soft light. And when he was able to see again, he was no longer in a strange, dark place, but a field full of strange, key-like weapons sticking out of the ground, as if waiting for it's one true master to haul it out, and put it into it's proper use once more. The sky showed signs of nightfall, while a soft, soothing wind blew his hair into his face. He subconsciously strolled down a ready-made path, and stroked one of these strange weapons, breathing out his fascination. It had a strange, and somewhat comical look, but it gave him a strange feeling of security. That like nothing dreadful can ever happen to him anymore, like he wanted to keep it with him forever.

**Choose wisely…**

This alerted him, and he spun around, looking for the source of the voice. "Whose there?"

**The Keyblade shall grant you ultimate power, which however, comes with a task of little simplicity**

A wave of realization suddenly hit him. That voice… "Shin?"

He looked around, and spots Shin somewhere in the far-off distance, his red, flaming hair blowing softly with the wind.

**Decide your destiny…**

And with that, he vanished into nothing, leaving no trace of anyone ever setting foot on the place he once stood. He sighed, looking back to the endless stretch of land, or more precisely, the weapons.

"_Choose my destiny…huh?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**SHIBUYA KAZUKI!"**

Kazuki instantly shot up, after hearing a pair of angry hands slam his table. That's when he noted the drool streaming out of his mouth. He searched around for a piece of cloth, and found a very soft one indeed, somehow nearby. He instantly grabbed it, and wiped off the drool oozing out of his mouth.

The problem was, the cloth he found, was his teacher's skirt.

"You… you…" she twitched in fury, and it took Kazuki quite a while to figure it out. "Uuuh… I can explain…"

"A WHOLE MONTH'S DETENTION FOR YOU, SHIBUYA! DETENTION! DETENTION! **DETENTIOOOON!**"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ow, did she have to yell _that _loud?" Kazuki complained, giving his ears a little massage.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Kamiya-sensei so pissed," Rika agreed, before taking a huge gulp of her cold latte.

"Really man, Kazuki's the only person I know capable of doing so much damage to himself," Shin declared, taking a bite out of his ham sandwich. Kazuki was with his friends at their usual lunch spot, under a beautiful shady tree behind school. They've been having lunch here since the first day of school, and nowhere else would do. Nor would anyone else who came. It just never feels right.

"What did I do to her? Why is she always picking on me? I mean, come on, dude, a whole month! That's like, four weeks! TWO FORTNIGHTS! I don't see her doing this to anyone else!" Kazuki screamed in horror, shuddering the thought of what was in store for him with ESOTDLEFAT (Evil Spawn Of The Devil Lame Excuse For A Teacher)

"Let's see… you always manage to sleep through all her classes without fail, has never even once done or cared about the work she gives, and has embarrassed her in her own class by exposing her undergarments in public, thus sexually harassing her at the same time. Gee, I wonder," Shin said sarcastically, looking up in mock wonder. Kazuki shot him a death glare, while Rika held back a giggle.

"Rub it in, Shin … rub it in…" Kazuki mumbled spitefully, making the other two laugh. And in the end, all three of them were laughing together, enjoying each other's company.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After deciding on their next meeting spot for their next 'Official Saturday Stroll', Shin and Rika promised to not leave Kazuki alone in school with the 'Evil Witch' and departed to their next classes accordingly.

Now that Kazuki was alone in science, he couldn't stop thinking of the strange dream he had. It was one of a kind, for him. Heck, the deepest dream he ever had was one about chocolate sundaes dominating the world! This dream was definitely a sign of some sort, some kind of warning.

Kazuki shook these thoughts out of his mind, as he focused once more to his experiment. Dreams are better left as dreams, he decided. That strange feeling of insecurity, the unexplainable fact that he didn't even remember his name in the dream, the endless stretch of weapons, the very realistic feeling, those were just nothing.

Was it?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was once again in the strange plains, with weapons sticking out of the ground rivaling the growth of mushrooms on a rainy day. However, this time, they seemed different. Still the comical key-like look, but in various types of designs. One of them appealed to him. It had a strange, dark look, but he loved it.

He grasped the handle firmly, and tugged the blade out. Surprisingly enough, it slipped out of the hard, dried ground smoothly, causing him to fall on his back, as he had applied too much force.

**Is that the choice your heart desires?**

The familiar voice greeted him again. Shin's voice. All of a sudden, he felt a strange surge of confidence, and swung the strange blade over his shoulder. "The one and only," he said, smirking. Shin looked at him and smiled back, or more precisely, smirked.

**You have chosen Oblivion… **

"Nice name, but I'll call it Dark Angel," He said, stealing a glance at the blade, and looked back into Shin's deep golden eyes. Suddenly, the blade burst into a strange, dark aura, rivaling that of the empty hollow he once dwelled in. After the strange aura had faded, he was still holding the blade, but with a different design. It was still black, with a crimson rimming around the blade, and had the look of a true, inhabitant of the dark.

**Well said, Keyblade Master…**

Kazuki suddenly had this sinking feeling, and was quite amazed to see that he wasn't standing on anything. This however, didn't alarm him in the slightest. Falling through the blinding darkness once again, he somehow felt more secured, as if the darkness was protecting him somehow.

Landing on smoothly on his feet, Kazuki looked down, and saw that he was standing on some sort of stained glass alter. He couldn't make out the design, but it had this strange detail, yet abstract finish. Kazuki clutched his Keyblade firmly, unknowing of what the future holds.

Yes, the Keyblade. He didn't know where the name came from, or how he knew it, but he just did. It was one of the many unexplainable things in this strange place.

Sensing presence behind him, Kazuki turned around at a warrior's speed, and saw a strange, dark creature lurking in the darkness. His heart was almost instantly filled with the deepest of hatred, as he charged towards the oblivious creature in a straightforward, upper slash.

More of them appeared, and Kazuki resumed the same cycle, over and over again without giving these creatures the slightest chance of counter, the style of a true Keyblade Master. In doing so, he was running down a road made out of very firm glass, somehow knowing his destination.

Kazuki suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, standing face to face with a brown haired boy. He glared at Kazuki with a piercing look, summoning another Keyblade. Kazuki however, wasn't the slightest bit intimidated, clutching his tighter. He rushed towards the brown haired boy, with a fierce battle cry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Still shouting, Kazuki performed a downward slash, using all of his strength and speed

Thus hitting his hand on the hard end of his bed.

This time, Kazuki yelled again, but this time, in agonizing pain. He cursed the bed, as he held his hand. It sounded something like this,

"AAAAAARGH! –bonk- -crack- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Damn you, bed…"

"Kazu! What happened?" Kazuki's mother burst in; with a face showing pure worry for her son's condition.

"Nothing mom, just a dream," Kazuki assured her, still wincing over the pain of his right hand. Kazuki's mother shook her head, and went to Kazuki. He tried to hide his injured hand, but his mother saw it, and poked the reddening skin.

"Ow! Mom, what was that for?" Kazuki demanded. His mother shook her head once more, sighing. "What have you been watching on TV lately, Kazu?" And with that, she left Kazuki to himself. "Go take a shower and get ready. Were going to the clinic," his mother commanded, and left to resume with the family's unfinished breakfast.

Once again left alone, Kazuki stared out into space, deep in thought. "Keyblade…" he mumbled, in disbelief. For one second, he was a boy who didn't even remember his name, nor who he was. And suddenly, falling through the darkness, he was Kazuki again, and was from total fear of the dark, to a hero of the light. Such is the power of the Keyblade… he was entrapped in awe.

He looked down, and noticed something dangling from his right hand. "What's this?" he asked no one in particular, examining it. The thing seemed to be a bracelet, with a charm that looked like a thumb sized, abstract bat with tiny, miniscule streaks of crimson for the detail, work of the finest artists. The charm dangled loosely from the chains that bound the bat on Kazuki's hand. Kazuki looked around, and found that there was no way the thing could have been put on his hand, unless it was forged there. There was no opening. Remembering his dream, he shuddered.

"What's going on?"

………………………………

"Leave it to rest for a few weeks, and don't remove the bandage. You'll be fine," the doctor said to Kazuki's mother, and was ignored by Kazuki himself, who was still staring at the bracelet.

"Very well, doctor. Thank you for your time," Kazuki's mother said, and dragged Kazuki out, purposely doing so with his right hand.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGRH!**" the scream echoed out of the doctor's room. The doctor gave a little cough, "Ehem, make that a few months…" he rephrased, shaking his head.

………………………………

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! MOM!" Kazuki whined, until finally, his mother let go.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT FOR?" Kazuki demanded, now very much pissed of, curious, and confused.

"Serves you right for watching all those crazy ninja movies! In fact, I can tell that you actually tried to split the bed in half with some kind of ninja Karate-Chop!" his mother scolded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Errr… ninja?"

**Flashback…**

"_Kazu! Help me with the dishes!" Kazuki's mother called, and expectantly heard a growl coming from the TV room._

"_Five more minutes mom, please? It's on a good part!" Kazuki complained, and suddenly cheered. "Good part?" Kazuki's mother thought, peeping into the TV room. In the TV, she saw a very muscular man in black clothing and shades, coming into view from a destroyed wall._

"_I'll be back…" he said._

**Back To Original Time**

"Ehehe… ninja…" Kazuki laughed nervously.

"Yes, ninja! Seriously, these moviemakers should think about all the influence they bring to you small children… why I ought to… KAZUKI! GET BACK HERE!"

"SORRY MOM! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Kazuki called back, "I'LL CLEAN THE GARAGE LATER! I'LL BE BAAAAACK!" he added, and sped off. Kazuki's mother sighed, "Those moviemakers…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now, got to do something with this hand, or I won't look good in front of Rika!"

Kazuki walked down the familiar Hakumei Street, thinking of ways to hide the bandages wrapping his hand. Something simple, classy, and goes with his outfit. Bracelets won't do, he decided, as it won't cover any part of his palm, thus removing wristbands as a possible option.

Walking in front of an accessories shop, Kazuki stopped dead in his tracks, and stared into the glass of the shop.

His lifesaver!

………………………………

Rika and Shin were already standing at their meeting spot, which is actually a lamppost, ten minutes early as they were used to it. And they had a feeling they were going to have to be there for a while, knowing Kazuki. Rika sighed, holding her flower shaped necklace, Kazuki's gift for her two years ago.

"Rika!"

"Huh?" Rika heard someone calling her name. She suddenly had a knowing look and glared at Shin, stomping on his foot. "STOP THAT!" she demanded.

"Ark! Ouch! Geez, Rika! What was that for?" Shin inquired, rubbing his foot in doing so. Damn, why did Rika have to stomp on it with **boots**? Yeah, okay, so they're flats, but still boots nonetheless.

"Don't go making any funny noises!" Rika threatened, placing her hands on her hips, representing her anger.

"RIKA!"

"Stop that!" Rika yelled, kicking Shin.

"What the hell… huh? KAZUKI!" Shin acknowledged, waving to someone behind Rika.

"Don't lie! Its two minutes early. The earliest Kazuki could be here is like, fifteen minutes away!"

"No, seriously, look!" Shin demanded, pointing behind Rika. She shook her head, turning back "Don't be silly, there is no way… Kazuki?"

There he was, waving his hands and his new (She assumed, because she never saw him with them before) pair of fingerless gloves as well. Rika instantly smiled, and waved back. Shin heaved a sigh of relief, and got back on his feet as Kazuki ran across the road, and greeted his two best friends.

"Looks like you're early for once, Kazuki," Shin said, smiling.

"Yup! World record, huh?" Kazuki said, smiling sheepishly. Suddenly, he heard hem-ing noises coming from Rika. "You okay?" he asked, turning her way,

Causing his jaw to drop to the ground.

"What do you think of my new shirt?" Rika asked, blushing as she twirled with her fingers. _"You look like an angel…"_ Kazuki thought, entrapped in awe. And this was weird, as the clothes she wore deprived of 'angel' wholly.

"You look great!" Kazuki said, smiling. Shin, who was holding his breath, suddenly felt like he could breathe again, hearing Kazuki approve of Rika's clothes.

**Flashback...**

Shin was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of-…

Err… let's just skip that

But anyways, during the 'good part', suddenly, Shin was awakened from his deep slumber by his ever so annoying cell phone ringtone, ringing as loudly as Kazuki facing chocolate sundae. As much as he wanted to ignore it, his responsible side got the better of him,

"Hello?"

"SHIN! THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!" squealed a familiar voice. Shin heaved a sigh,

"Rika, it's **3.00 am** in the morning… go to bed…"

"Huh? It's that early? Oh, well!"

"_Oh, dear compassionate lord, spare me!"_

"Listen, I need you to help me pick my wardrobe tomorrow, can you help me?"

_If it'll let me sleep again, fine, _"Shoot..."

"Okay! You know, I was thinking of a more innocent look with a white shirt, but my eyes really don't stand out wearing it, and Kazuki always seems to look into them, so I-…"

And, blah, blah, blah Rika went on and on, rambling about her closet's contents. Shin just agreed on everything, without a care on what she had to say.

"And then, I said, 'Hey, why not try the tee, because it suited my eyes, but come to think of it, brown doesn't suit my eyes,"

"Uhuh…"

**1 Hour Later…**

"So, you think the skirt would do?"

"Uhuh…"

"Great! Thanks for helping me! You're a pal!"

"Uhuh…"

"By the way, if Kazuki doesn't like my look tomorrow… lets just say the bulldozer won't have emergency brakes…" Rika said evilly, making Shin's eyes widen.

"Nighty-night, Shin!" Rika said happily, and hung up.

"_Crap, I don't even know what she's going to wear tomorrow!"_ Shin thought, thunderstruck. He remembered the 'incident' very well… something that involved Rika, him, an oversized bulldozer, and a chainsaw.

"_Please like the outfit, Kazuki!"_ he prayed, his whole body shaking.

**Back To Real Time…**

"Thank god…" Shin mumbled.

"Did you say something, Shin?" Kazuki asked, looking his way.

"Ehehe… nothing…" Shin assured, raising his hands.

"Huh? Okay then…"

The three of them were walking along Traverse Street very happily indeed. Rika had gotten herself a pair of new clothes, and already placed her order in the 'Custom Made Guitar' shop. Kazuki was happily slurping down his apple slushy, while waiting for his chocolate covered strawberry to cool down. Shin on the other hand, decided to save some Munny by just sticking with Takoyaki.

"Ne, Shin, can I have a bite?" Kazuki asked, before noticing that Shin wasn't beside him anymore. "Shin?" he said, looking at Rika. She shook her head, and they began looking around. "Shin!" Rika said, pointing behind them. Kazuki turned to look, and saw Shin standing there, looking to his right. His golden eyes had this weird look, the look of hatred. It took a while for Kazuki to realize that Shin was staring at the clinic Kazuki went earlier the day.

"SHIN! WERE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES!" Rika called, startling Shin. "Oh, yeah! Coming!" Shin called back, walking towards the two of them. Rika smirked and resumed her walking, while Kazuki looked down in thought.

The three of them decided that they had enough walking, and stopped in a nearby ramen stall. Rika was busy chatting away, while Kazuki just stared at Shin.

"What?" Shin inquired, noticing Kazuki's stare.

"Why did you stop at the clinic just now?" Kazuki asked, with a very rarely heard seriousness in his say. Shin seemed dazed, and looked away. "Nothing…"

"Don't lie, Shin, I've known you for a while-…" But Kazuki was cut off, after a bloodcurdling scream sounded, coming from the shop next door.

"Kazuki!" Shin said standing up, giving Kazuki a serious look. Kazuki nodded, and both of them went into the shop.

"KAZUKI! SHIN!" Rika called, chasing after them. But none of them bothered to explain, as they barged into the shop.

"What the…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MWAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I know the first chapter is so draggy, and the language sucks. No worries, as the next chapters will be better. I'm actually typing this during my less inspirational times, (AKA when my parents are asleep)

And now, EXTRAS! The character's profiles…

**Shibuya Kazuki**

**Age: **- 15

**Appearance: -** Has albino hair, cut like Takemoto Yuuta's from Hachimitsu no Clover. He has dark blue eyes, and quite a serious look. (Despite his personality) Wears a maroon shirt with weird patchy writings on it, topped by a very dark grey hoodie (Almost black) with its sleeves almost reaching his elbows. He also slips on a pair of three quarter, camouflage designed cargo pants with a chain hanging from it. He leaves the hoodie unzipped, making it look more like a jacket. And with his recently attained gloves, he wears the hoodie with its extra sleeves re-attached (It's detachable sleeves, meaning when Kazuki removes the lower parts, the sleeve's rims have excess zips) making it look like a long sleeve.

**Personality: - **The group's goofball. He's a very easygoing boy, with a somewhat goofy attitude. He is very straightforward, and can be very dense at times. Loves chocolate, and any of its related products. He can also be very serious sometimes, given the occasion. Has a longtime crush on Rika

**Kazuya Shin**

**Age: - **15

**Appearance: - **Has flaming red hair and gold-colored eyes. His hair is like Morita Shinobu's (Hachimitsu no Clover) hairstyle, except the color at least. He wears a black T-shirt under a dark blue vest, with green sides, also left unzipped. His dark brown cargo pants reach the ground, covering most of his black sneakers. Sometimes, he slips on a black, Reebok snowcap thing (The one KH version Seifer wears. I'm not sure what it's called) over his hair, although quite rarely. Has a chain hung around his neck with a platinum crown on it (Familiar?)

**Personality: - **The responsible one of the group. Looks serious, but really actually enjoys putting in the salt where it bleeds the most. Sarcastic and cool, it's no wonder he's the school heartthrob, although he doesn't seem interested in love right about now. Like Kazuki, can also be serious, although it comes at a more desirable number compared to Kazuki.

**Minami Rika**

**Age: - **15 (You should've guessed that)

**Appearance: - **Has light brown hair, which she ties in a messy half ponytail, secured by a black clip. She wears a black baby tee, with '**Girl With Attitude**' written in bold, glittering pink/red letters. Has a red checked skirt with black lace at the bottom part. Slips on a pair of black, flat boots, and wears her socks until right above her knees.

**Personality: - **The 'Kairi' of the group, although she's more outgoing and crazy than her more sensible counterpart. Always gets her way with threats and blackmail, but appears to be an angel around Kazuki, thus making Shin more comfortable when all three of them are together. She seems normal enough, but when she's mad, watch out! (Thus resulting in the 'incident' with Shin) Has a longtime crush to Kazuki (So obvious…)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the way, this will be a future fic, so look out for Sora's debut! And did you notice?

Sora, Riku Kairi

Shin, Rika, Kazuki

Please review!


	2. Invasion

Hi again! I have come forth once more to cause pain and misery to all characters! Hey, for a future fic, this is turning out quite well, so I might keep this for a while…

BTW, thank you Liz Hollow for the demonstration of the proper way to novelize a review, (Just kidding… no hard feelings?) xXMrs. RadcliffeXx for reviewing, and angelofsweetness for liking this story, and Shin… as a Riku fan, you would be surprised with how this'll turn out…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Supposed Disclaimer: - 

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts… but I do own some of it's relating merchandise such as a copy of Kingdom Hearts, a copy of Kingdom Hearts II, a copy of Kingdom Hearts soundtrack, a copy of Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack, a copy of Final Fantasy VII, a copy of Final Fantasy VIII, a copy of Final Fantasy IX, a copy of Final Fantasy X, a copy of Final Fantasy X-2, a copy of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and it's soundtrack, a very undesirable version of the Keyblade, a copy of Final Fantasy VII : Dirge Of Cerberus, planning to own the soundtrack of Final Fantasy VII : Dirge Of Cerberus, (GO VINCY-KUN!) and last but not least, A BIG GINORMOUS FOLDER FULLOF AXEL PICTURES!! –smiles smugly- I love my disclaimer… (Yeah right…)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What the…" Kazuki whispered, staring into the contents of the shop.

The inside of it had nothing wrong… nothing whatsoever! (**A/N **-snickers- I love spoiling cliffhangers…) it was as if no screaming was ever heard, as all shopping activities resumed as usual. Kazuki still didn't let his guard down; he refused to, not until he finds the source of the scream. Even if it was just an imaginary outburst, he had this strange feeling of hatred, curiosity, familiarity… but he tried to shrug it all away, knowing that most of it seemed ridiculous.

"Kazuki, you feel it too… right?" Shin asked, not even bothering to look at Kazuki.

Kazuki remained silent, but he knew what Shin meant. The strange, dark feeling that was getting stronger and stronger, threatening to-

"KAZUKI!"

Said name suddenly felt a strange, yet familiar, weight being forced upon his shoulders, Rika's weight. And even if he couldn't tell with the load, the yell says it all.

"Why did you two run away all of the sudden? I was worried, you know?" Rika scolded, still not lifting herself from Kazuki, as she silently enjoyed his warmth. Kazuki was just about to explain, until a gaze coming from Shin's way brought an end to this action.

Of course, from Rika's point of view, this seems like something completely different, as she scrunched her eyebrows towards Shin. Something that a 15 year old shouldn't be thinking about…

"Ah, I see… a tryst between two of the same gender… don't stop because of me!"

And with that, she stomped off, leaving a baffled Kazuki, and Shin slapping his forehead.

"RIKA, WAIT!" Kazuki called, chasing after the brown haired girl. Alas, his efforts seemed fruitless, as Rika continued to ignore Kazuki's pleas and reason, pouting all the way. Shin shook his head as a small smile formed on his lips. Those two were the cutest couple in all of Providence Town. Thinking this, Shin looked down, gripping his crown shaped charm. The charm whose previous owner brought so much pain in this teenager's life.

"Get a hold of yourself, Shin…" he mumbled, mentally slapping himself. Shin suddenly heard a laugh coming from ahead, seeing Kazuki and Rika moving into an arcade, somehow conversing normally. Admiring Kazuki's skills Shin smiled to himself again and joined his friends in a rather interesting session of Para Para Sakura. (**A/N **Y'know, those things where you have to dance according to what the computer says)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HAH! HIGH SCORE, BABE!" Rika declared, punching her hand in the air in a very unladylike manner. This made Kazuki slump to the ground, staring helplessly at Rika's name… right above his in first place.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kazuki moaned, and suddenly got up with determination in his eyes. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" he yelled, pointing at Rika accusingly before starting another session of 'House Of The Dead'. Rika smirked and stuck out her tongue, "Don't let your score down now," Kazuki replied with a certain rude gesture, which made Rika scoff, and turn away. Shin rubbed his temples, and ran his hand through his flaming red hair. One second these two were a cute couple, and suddenly, mortal enemies…

However, what baffled Shin the most was this question.

'The machine had two guns… so why not play together?'

This opposition was slowly draining Kazuki and Rika's pockets, both whom would turn to Shin for more money, as they know, he was the most thrifty of the three.

Thinking this, Shin attempted an escape, as Kazuki punched his hand in the air. Rika's mouth hung open, gazing at the high score.

"This can't be… it mustn't be…"

"Eat my dust, spawn of the cooties race!" Kazuki exclaimed, shoving a 'peace' sign in Rika's face. Rika immediately dug her pocket, in hopes to surpass Kazuki's gain. Seeing she had no money, she immediately turned towards Shin, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Shin!" Kazuki called, waving at the entrance. Said name stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly back. "What are you doing there?"

"Ehehe… err… hi Kazu…" he stuttered, waving quietly. Noting Rika's gaze, he turned away, and ran for dear life.

"GET BACK HERE!" both of Kazuki and Rika yelled, chasing after him for various reasons.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HAH! It is proven now, that I, Minami Rika, am the best runner in all of Providence Town!" Rika yelled, smirking as she stomped once more on Shin's back. Her right hand was pointed upwards, indicating her triumph. Kazuki on the other hand was busy checking Shin's condition, worried for his redhead friend.

"Dude, you okay?"

Shin waved a hand, sign of acknowledgement. Kazuki sighed in relief as Shin got back on his feet, making Rika fall on her back.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

"Give it a rest, Rika… he's practically dying there…" Kazuki said, attempting to break the feud between his friends. Hey, someone has to be the peacemaker here! It seemed to work, as Rika started to calm down, although it comes with the price of her pouting. Shin was smart enough to remain silent, as Kazuki started soothing Rika down.

……………………………………

Shin and Kazuki were walking home together, as they were neighbors, who's homes were just three houses away. The sunset was still in the sky, threatening to succumb all under it in soft, relaxing gloom, illuminated with only the soft light of the full moon.

"Well, guess were here…" Kazuki declared, breaking the agonizing silence since just a few minutes ago. They stopped right in front of Kazuki's house, and Shin continued on his way towards his.

"Oh, and by the way, Kazuki…"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens, I want you to promise to never go to the lighthouse,"

"Huh?"

"Darkness lurks in every heart, threatening to bring its possessor into infinite obscurity,"

"Wh-.. What are you talking about?"

Shin turned back towards Kazuki in a very serious manner, with a very strange glimmer in his golden brown eyes.

"Shin?"

"Kazuki… don't lose your light"

Kazuki was so stunned by Shin's sudden severity that he just stood there, as the latter walked away as if nothing happened, whistling all the way.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Shin's acting weird…"_

Being alone has always got Kazuki thinking about random things, but his thoughts now deprived of all randomness. He was really worried; Shin never acted like this in a long time. And the last time he did, involved a countless series of mishaps better left forgotten.

Something was definitely up.

Kazuki heaved a sigh, and stared out in the window next to him. Staring out into nothing but darkness. Darkness and his own reflection. And if his eyes didn't deceive him, he would've sworn he saw a strange version of a giant ant leering at him from behind

Wait a minute…

Kazuki immediately turned around, only to find a small glimmer of black.

"Who's there?" he inquired,

But no answer came.

"_Hmm… probably Yuki's hamster escaped or something…"_ Kazuki thought, slumping back into his bed. "This is not my day…" he mumbled, placing a pillow on his face as he lied facing the ceiling.

But right on the spot, a strange voice in his head told him to jump. Kazuki obediently followed, barely missing the sharp claws of a strange, black creature.

"What the…"

The strange dark creature lunged for Kazuki again, but Kazuki barely dodged this attack, as he ran for the door. When he opened it, he was shocked to find more of these creatures, lurking around in every corner of his house.

And of course, the opening Kazuki had shown these strange creatures alerted them to his presence, exposing him to the dangers these creatures held. These creatures approach slowly towards Kazuki in a menacing manner, before lunging for him with outstretched claws.

Kazuki immediately shut the door once more, leaning on it to give him more time. Looking into his room once more, he saw three more of these creatures, claws drawn out.

"What the hell's going on here?" Kazuki demanded, trying fruitlessly to drown the panic that chocked him. His eyes darted around for even the slightest chance of escape, and this search ended with the window by his bed.

It should be a long jump, but Kazuki wasn't blessed with option. Mindlessly, he ran through the wall those four creatures had formed, and jumped on his bed. He opened his window, and hesitated for a second; looking down on the soft, wet grass below, in the garden grounds of his house.

"Here goes nothing…" He mumbled, saying his prayers as he leaped down into the bushes below.

The landing wasn't too smooth, but Kazuki managed, despite the pain. He held his left arm firmly, running away from another swarm (?) of the dark creatures, which chased him along the long, lonesome road.

"_What the hell?"_ Kazuki thought, as he turned back to have one good look at the strange beings. He could've sworn they look exactly like the ones in his dream, except that he wasn't running from them, but to them. And he had that strange comical weapon with him, the Keyblade with him. If only it was with him now…

Kazuki immediately shook the thoughts out of his head, for he knew it was impossible. So maybe the creatures were real, but that doesn't mean an oversized key would suddenly pop out of nowhere and save him from total annihilation. It seemed ridiculous if you thought about it.

On that very second, Kazuki started rummaging through his pocket, looking for certain goods that might help him. Heck, his life depended on it! He definitely can't run forever, and it wasn't like he had an objective to go to.

"Dammit! Where is it?" Kazuki mumbled, feeling something close up on him from ahead. Looking up, he saw geometrically arranged squares, famously known as a wall.

He forgot to see where he was going.

Kazuki turned for another route, but was cut off by another swarm of the shadowed creatures formed a semi circle around him, preventing escape.

Kazuki started mumbling a few colorful words, but they did not seem to help, as the creatures closed up to him, making it harder and harder for an attempted getaway.

"_This is it…"_ Kazuki thought, looking down on the pavement below. There was no way of escape, nor was there a way to bid his final farewell. Memories flashed before his eyes. His mother's tender touch and silly behavior, Yuki's constant inquiring mind reaching out for answers, Shin's putting him down, Rika's and his fights, all that seemed silly at first, but were cherished memories he had constructed with them. And he knew, they would miss him as much as he would.

"NO!" said another voice within him, a bold, piercing yet gentle voice. It told him that he shouldn't give up, that he should fight. Fight for his life, for his mother, brother, friends,

Everyone.

Kazuki looked up towards these creatures, smirking.

"Bring it on…" he taunted, gesturing for them to come to him. One of those creatures pursued his wish, charging for his vital point. Kazuki's eyes were shut tight as he raised his right hand in front of his face. He could be dying, but the strange voice told him to be calm, as there was nothing to be frightened of. He acknowledged it, waiting for the pain to pierce through.

But it never came.

Peeping through his right eye, he was stunned to find the creature thrown back. Thrown back by a strange key-like weapon with a strange, dark look.

"Key… blade…" Kazuki gasped, unable to confine his tremendous shock. The bracelet on his hand had changed into a Keyblade.

No way, this couldn't be! This thing was just a dream! Whoever heard of a giant key working as a weapon?

But it was real. And it was in his hands, screaming for handling.

**Keyblade… the ultimate weapon…**

"Huh?"

**With it, you are depended on for the peace of all worlds…**

"You again?"

**I wish you good luck, O Keyblade Master…**

"Wha-"

**Protect all that is dear to you… **

"I get it…" he said, hauling the weapon above his right shoulder as he raised his left hand for balance.

The forgotten thing, now very much angered, shrieked again, as he charged for Kazuki. Said name just smirked, getting into an offensive stance.

" Don't leave me hanging," Kazuki taunted again, charging for the creature.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kazuki was panting heavily when he was done with most of the creatures. Who knew hauling a key around would be so tiring? Still, Kazuki could not confine his immense shock, staring intently at the bizarre weapon. It was as if it was waiting, confined in his heart, waiting for the opportune moment to make itself known. The dream started to make more sense to him, as his destiny called upon him.

Kazuki was so into everything, that he didn't notice one more of those creatures crawling up to him, claws drawn out.

"You need to be a little more alert, idiot," said a voice behind Kazuki, making him turn around, weapon drawn.

"SHIN!" Kazuki yelled, pulling his friend into such a tight, and joyous that it would've made the best of yaoi fans squeal with delight.

"Ack! Ngh… Kaz… can't… breath…" Shin panted, making Kazuki jump right down from him. Shin shot him the most disgusting of all glares, yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, DAMNIT! RIKA WOULD HAVE MY HEAD IF SHE SAW THAT!" Shin yelled, receiving a puzzled look from Kazuki.

"For what?"

Shin was about to say a certain line, when he remembered another certain line, which sent him shivers down his spine.

_Tell Kazuki, and I'll make sure your stay in Providence Town won't last any longer…_

"Nothing…" Shin said, coughing. The ever so innocent Kazuki demanded more, but Shin just ignored his pleas, until at one point, Kazuki just gave up.

"Wait… what the hell am I doing?" Shin mumbled, mentally slapping himself. "Kazuki. That weapon you're holding… it's a Keyblade, right?" Shin asked with sudden seriousness.

"Yup. Pretty cool, huh? I designed it myself! Although I did thought of ditching the key-like look… but whatever, it's more original this way"

"O.O… I see…"

"Wait a minute…"

"What?"

"YOU _KNOW_ ABOUT THIS THING? NO WAY! SHIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER?"

Shin started rubbing his temples, sighing. "Still as dense as ever, huh?" Shin mumbled, shaking his head.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing…"

"So… man, how do you know about this?" thus Kazuki started pestering Shin again, who was losing his patience.

"OKAY! FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU! NOW STOP GIVING ME THOSE WEIRD EYES!" Shin yelled, backing away. Kazuki just smirked mentally. _"Those eyes never cease to amaze me…"_

Shin suddenly had that serious face on again, as he raised his right hand as far as he could from his face. "Watch…"

However, just as Shin was about to do what he was doing, another scream echoed from the inside of Providence Town, alerting both Kazuki and Shin.

"What was that?" Kazuki demanded, running towards the voice. Shin just stood there, gazing toward Kazuki. When Kazuki did notice Shin's absence, he turned around, determination in his eyes.

"Dude, lets go!" Kazuki ushered. Shin seemed to be pacing out, when he suddenly looked up, nodded and ran along with Kazuki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On their way running, Shin had started talking about various of things, telling him that the creatures he saw were called 'Shady-o', one of some kind of cult group called 'Heartless'. These things work tirelessly, seeking to steal the hearts of all women in every world, but doing so in a wrong way. They also have a leader, but their last one retired a while back, because he couldn't take the pressures of lonesomeness, and that Shin didn't know who was their boss now.

Well, that's what Kazuki had interpreted from Shin's speech anyway.

"Gee, talk about a weird cult group," Kazuki mumbled, shaking his head. Deep down, Shin knew that Kazuki didn't understand a word he was saying, but left the topic at that, until they were in a less tight situation.

As they stood there, staring at what has become of Providence Town.

It was, to put it simply, a total clutter. People were everywhere, all in mass panic, running over what was left of buildings and various geometrical structures. It seems that the Heartless has infiltrated the whole of Providence Town, causing much chaos and panic. The weird thing was, that some were running into the heartless, as if they couldn't see ahead of them.

After Kazuki got over the shock, he was about to go into the scene to try and help out, until he felt a strong tug on his hand. Turning around, he saw Shin shaking his head, indicating veto.

"But Shin-…"

"It's not going to help,"

"They're-"

"No,"

"I-"

"No

"But"

"_No"_

"KAZUKI! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Instantly, Kazuki knew who it was, even before she managed to make contact with his back. Minami Rika.

"Were you guys planning another tryst?" Rika accused, poking Kazuki so hard, he could almost swear it killed him.

"AHAHA! I was not! HEHE! I'm straight!" Kazuki demanded, eager to stop the evil of poking

"And I don't swing that way, either," Shin agreed, crossing his arms.

"Oh…"

"You know… you're kind of too calm for someone looking into their destroyed hometown…" Shin pointed out, gesturing towards the remnants of Providence Town.

"OMG! WHAT HAPPENED HERE? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Rika demanded, getting off Kazuki. She suddenly embraced him in a tight, bone crushing hug, weeping. "Oh, what is to become of us?"

"Yeah Shin, why can't I go help those people? They're dying there! They don't even seem to be able to see all these 'Shady-o' things!" Kazuki demanded, drawing his Keyblade. His eyes were unmoving from Shin's as he stared intently in those golden brown pupils. Shin gazed back, unmoved. Rika knew that being in the middle of a fight isn't the smartest thing to do, so she moved out of the way.

"Because that's exactly what they're want Kazuki. Lure you into the town, and take you on. You're not ready yet,"

"Ready for what?" Kazuki yelled, raising his Keyblade into Shin's face. " The voice said this thing is to protect all that I care for! And I care for this town!"

"But then you'll just be doing what those 'Heartless' controllers want! You'll get killed!" Shin was now very much serious, afraid, all that. He seemed really grim, but Kazuki was too clouded in rage to see that. He glared intently at Shin, gritting his teeth.

"At least I'll know I died trying…"

With that, Kazuki ran into town, slashing away all the Heartless that got in his way.

"KAZUKI!" Shin called, but was ignored by the said name. He wasn't going to just sit and watch all these people die. Not when he has the power to stop it from happening.

…………………………………………

Kazuki let out a small noise as he slashed his final slash on a Heartless' abdomen, as he charged for another one. Various people thanked him, although most were puzzled as of why Kazuki was slashing all those explosives instead of just defusing them. But Kazuki knew what was behind all of it. Well, sort of…

Somewhere far away, a cloaked figure watched Kazuki's actions intently, while his ocean blue eyes darted around his various features. His ragged brown cloak flapped in the wind, as he removed a strange device from his pocket.

"It's time…"

…………………………………………

"_It's time…"_

"Huh?" Kazuki could've sworn he heard a voice. Somewhat hoarse, but soft male voice. He was slashing a Heartless on his right when the possible answer came to him.

"_Rika's suspicions are getting into my brains…"_

While protecting the town, Kazuki had this strange urge to go towards the lighthouse, and didn't even know why. It was as if the tall landmark called out to him, but he knew, that was just ridiculous.

The problem was, that was exactly what he thought with the dream, which started to make a lot of sense now. After much of an inside debate, Kazuki decided that he should check it out, just in case.

…………………………………………

"_That idiot!"_

Shin thought, watching him from afar. From Kazuki's actions, it was obvious; he was going towards the lighthouse. Bad sign.

"I thought I told that moron to stay away!" Shin mumbled, along with a whole sentence filled with very colorful words.

…………………………………………

"Well, here I am…"

Kazuki stood gazing up into the tall tower, as it towered magnificently above him. Nothing seemed weird, but the strange feeling in his chest told him to go up towards the top. Climbing up the long, tiring series of stairs towards it.

"_This is the last time I take orders from a weird voice in my head…"_ Kazuki grumbled mentally, climbing up the long series of stairs.

Finally reaching the top, he was very much surprised to see Rika there, with her back towards him.

"Rika?"

She turned around, with a strange, empty look in her eyes.

"Kazuki…"

A bright blue light suddenly engulfed the whole place, an explosion, pushing Kazuki towards down the flight of stairs.

"RIKA!"

When Kazuki realized it, he wasn't standing on anything, as he fell meters and meters towards the ground.

And possibly his death.

Kazuki stared up into the night sky, as it started to grow distant. He wanted to scream, but no sound came out. As if the fear was chocking him.

"_No, I can't die like this! No way!"_

As if on cue, Kazuki felt himself being caught in a pair of muscular hands, as he landed safely on the ground. His savior was wearing a ragged brown cloak, covering his face from view.

He looked down towards Kazuki, seemingly glaring with his ocean blue eyes. The hood had been forced off by the wind, revealing a spiky haired man with cerulean blue eyes.

_Kazuki suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, standing face to face with a brown haired boy. He glared at Kazuki with a piercing look, summoning another Keyblade. Kazuki however, wasn't the slightest bit intimidated, clutching his tighter. He rushed towards the brown haired boy, with a fierce battle cry._

"No way…"

"Kazuki! Get away from him!"

Mind still somewhat fuzzy, Kazuki knew that voice was familiar. He couldn't however make out whom it was.

"Kazu! Get out of there!"

"It's no use…" The cloaked man spoke for the fist time, standing up as he placed Kazuki on the ground again. "He can't understand you,"

"Who are you to talk, old man!" the voice demanded, drawing his sword. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Hurt? If that was my intention, I would've just let him fall to his death,"

"Then what do you want?"

As the two men conversed, Kazuki was slowly regaining his sense, as he remembered the owner of the voice, Shin.

"Something you don't have,"

And with that, the mysterious man vanished into a dark portal, leaving no trace of ever gracing the land. Shin ran towards Kazuki, who stood up, rubbing his head.

"You okay?"

"Fine…" Kazuki acknowledged, as his mind raced. He knew he was forgetting something.

"RIKA!"

"What?"

Kazuki tugged on Shin's shirt, panicked.

"There was this light! And Rika was in it! This weird blue light!"

"Then there's nothing to worry about,"

"What are you saying?" Shin looked up into the stars, sighing. "She's not in this world anymore…"

"Wha-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Before Kazuki knew what was happening, Shin stood in front of him, blood pouring out of his back, staining the blade that had gone through his abdomen.

"SHIN!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Guess that's all for now. Sorry this chap was pretty lame. I was totally out of ideas for this one, until the point where I had to think of it while typing the thing itself, making it really sucky-ish. Sorry bout that.

This had come out differently than planned, but I hope I didn't screw up too bad. I intended on more fight scenes, but I guess nothing can be done about it now… sorry…

**NEXT CHAPTER! - **Disney and FF characters make their debut!

Who's the man in the cloak? Why did I make Shin get stabbed? Where has Rika gone? What will Kazuki do? What's going to happen next? Why am I asking random rhetorical questions to the readers? Why am I being such an ass-wipe? Why don't I just stop typing?

_**REVIEWS REQUESTED!!!!**_


	3. Collaboration

Hahaha! Thanks to all who reviewed! Specifically, **angelofsweetness,** **Liz Hollow**, and last but not least, **Faermage-KH Junkie**!

I made a new discovery today… apparently my local anime channel had replayed this one anime called Gokusen, and I had always been interested in it since I knew it was showing. (I didn't watch it much that time, because I never liked watching a series from the middle) and there was this guy in the anime, a character who looked almost exactly like the Shin in this fanfiction! And not only that, _his_ name was also Shin! So, if you want a better image of Shin, Google 'Gokusen Shin'. You should, however, note a few differences.

1. My Shin is younger, and thus has a more immature/cute face. Just a little cuter than Gokusen Shin.

2. My Shin's hair is neater, since he's kind of one of the model students. Also note that it's shorter!

3. And, my Shin is shorter. What? He's still in his early teens, you know? (Despite his personality and aptitude)

Just imagine Gokusen Shin with all those changes, and Kingdom Hearts worth of drawing, and there you are, Kazuya Shin!

I swear, this was uncalled for! I just started watching Gokusen today! I didn't mean it to happen, but it did! And what freaked me out was that I kept on seeing my Shin as the younger version of Gokusen Shin! (I need to watch less horror movies… where's my 'The Eye' CD?)

**P/S: **I'M TALKING ABOUT THE ANIME! NOT THE LIVE ACTION! Sure, the Shin in there is kind of hot… but not my Shin's image…. OK, I'll quit my blabbing…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disclaimer: I believe this phrase is overused, but I do not own Kingdom Hearts… because if I did, all the Shadows will be my minions of evil, helping me to DOMINATE THE WORLD! AHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHA! –ehm- excuse me…**

**Also, I do not own the name Kurix. I got it from angelofsweetness… SORRY FOR NOT ASKING FIRST!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Preview of Last Chapter: -**

"_LOOK OUT!"_

_Before Kazuki knew what was happening, Shin stood in front of him, blood pouring out of his back, staining the blade that had gone through his abdomen._

"_SHIN!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"SHIN!"

Kazuki couldn't believe the sight in front of him. His longtime friend, Shin, had a blade struck through his body. Stabbed in the stomach by an albino haired boy, just around Kazuki's age. He donned in black and purple garments, with a white, ragged cloth hung around his waist. His silver hair was level with his shoulders, as his aqua blue eyes showed pleasure of the sight in front of him.

Shin had covered for Kazuki

His thin lips curled up into a sinister grin, as he deepened the blade into Shin, whispering something in his ear. Shin winced in pain, but he was unable to do anything as his hands clutched the sword's blade tightly, making them bleed.

The silver haired boy smiled in such a sinister way, that Kazuki just stood there, stunned. He whispered something in Shin's ear, in a soft, yet malevolent tone that made Shin's eyes widen. A dark barrier suddenly started engulfing him, soon surrounding him whole.

And when the barrier disappeared, Shin was gone. Vanished.

Suddenly, and enraged Kazuki hauled his Keyblade towards the silver haired boy, but the boy dodged the attack, without the tiniest hint of even trying. Kazuki tried again and again, but failed miserably.

The boy jumped backwards, giving him and Kazuki space. Kazuki was panting now, as he attempted to heave the sword up in his usual stance. He failed.

"Aww… tired already? And I was just starting to enjoy it…"

"SHUT UP!" Kazuki yelled, and ran towards the boy practically in the speed of light. He performed a downward slash, but the boy dodged this one with a little more effort than usual. He jumped over Kazuki's head, and landed behind him, smirking all the way. Kazuki turned to face his opponent, with a very rare look on his face.

"What did you do with Shin?"

"My, my… a little tense today, aren't we, real thing?" the boy taunted, still with his sinister looking smirk. Kazuki tightened his grip on the Keyblade. He had a feeling; something was up with this boy.

"Answer my question…" Kazuki threatened, with an infrequently found firmness in his voice. The boy just shook his head, still with his little smirk.

"He was right… you have forgotten me… pity…"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION, DAMMIT! Where. Is. Shin?"

The boy just stood there, smiling. Smiling a smile more sinister than the one before. Kazuki shot him an inquiring glare, but the boy just smiled, pointing towards town. As if on queue, an explosion erupted from it.

"What the-…" Kazuki turned around, seeing a strange, dark creature, larger than even the tallest building in Providence Town. It rampaged on everything in its path,

Not that anything was left.

"Looks like you paid too much attention to me," the boy suddenly declared, shaking his head. Kazuki turned towards him in rage, dashing towards the boy with an outstretched slash. The boy flipped backwards, smirking, while Kazuki glared at him with the dirtiest of glares. The boy laughed a hearty laugh, as a black portal suddenly appeared behind him.

"Be a good boy now," were the last things he said, as he disappeared into it.

"DON'T RUN AWAY ON ME!" Kazuki yelled, eager to slice the boy to bits. A menacing laughter just echoed out of the portal, as it shrunk deeper into oblivion.

"Might want to pay more attention to the Heartless now," echoed a voice, getting fader and fader. Kazuki gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the Keyblade. He was just distracting him…

Kazuki wiped the tears that were welling up, as he turned towards the creature.

"Get out of my town," Kazuki mumbled, dashing towards the creature.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Max…"

Max stared out of the Gummi Ship window, as another star faded from existence.

Another world that had fallen victim to the clutches of darkness

Max looked back to the king's exact words, the ones that had driven him on this quest.

"The Keyblade Master is gone, vanished. All worlds have lost hope in winning this battle,"

Although tired, Max never regretted going on this journey. Not once. They couldn't bow to the darkness now, not after how long they had held on.

"Max!"

The small, quack-like voice startled Max, as he turned to look at his ship engineer and best friend.

"What is it, Dewey?" Max asked in a bored tone, as he played around with his hair. It wasn't long, but neither is it short, either.

Dewey gave him a help-me-out look, gesturing towards the control panel Max was supposed to handle, "This ship can't run on one-man power, y'know?" Dewey said/scolded. Max heaved a lazy sigh, as he turned to face the panel. Time to get busy…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In a dark, barren place, three cloaked figures stood before a small, black sphere, witnessing one of the most saddening scenes experienced by a young teenager. Under their dark hoods, displease formed on their unseen façade, as the tallest of the three, presumably the leader, raised his right hand, as his lips called out in a frightening tone,

"KURIX, ENTER!"

Later, a black portal appeared, revealing the silver haired boy from earlier. Immediately, he bowed down in such a way that a peasant would bow to his king.

"Foolish boy, I have told you clearly that I want the Keyblade master, didn't I?" said one of the three men, with a very discontented voice. The boy, whose name was Kurix, bowed down lower, as the third figure began her scolding.

"Heh, and to think we entrusted you with a mission as big as that," said a female voice. The first one who spoke raised a hand, indicating silence, as he gave Kurix a look that no one could decipher.

"I trust that you at least brought us something else of value?" he inquired. Kurix looked up, and nodded.

"I may not have the Keyblade Master, but I do have something that will get him to do your bidding, sirs," Kurix spoke softly, gesturing behind him. All three of the cloaked figures eyed what Kurix had bought in with interest, when the female voice suddenly laughed with glee, while the other breathed his astonishment.

"Interesting…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

It was dark. Past midnight, even.

Kazuki stood unmoving, looking up at the ruins of a once magnificent castle,

The ruins of Castle Oblivion

He gripped his blade tighter, reflecting on all those bitter memories in this castle. Memories of past happenings in this castle of wonder…

The wind blew Kazuki's cloak softly, beating against his pale skin. Kazuki repositioned his brown, ragged cloak to reveal his long, silver hair, allowing it to flow with the breeze. He won't admit it, but he had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling…

"Riku,"

Kazuki somehow acknowledged that name as his own, as he turned to look at his best friend and partner.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna bet? First person up wins," he asked in a voice too serious for the occasion. Kazuki gave a little laugh, smiling at his spiky haired friend.

"Sure, why not. Last person up will have to do all the explaining," the other man looked at Kazuki confused. "Explaining?"

"About what were doing,"

The spiky haired breathed out a little "oh," before suddenly smirking up at Kazuki,

"Then get your brain juices flowing, 'cause it won't be me,"

He walked ahead, leaving Kazuki shaking his head behind,

"Typical Sora,"

……………………………………

"_Hey, look, he's waking up,"_

Kazuki moved around in bed like he always does, right before coming around. He was in a state of half-awakening, where his mind was fully intact of his surroundings, while his body was still drawn into the sweet serenity of sleep. Kazuki refused to wake up, not yet.

"I think that was a false alarm,"

Kazuki tried to sleep again, but somehow, despite his drowsiness, his eyes won't stay closed. It was time…

"Yeah, maybe,"

After much of a debate with himself, Kazuki finally decides to open his eyes, and face reality,

In an unfamiliar room.

"WAH!" Kazuki shot up in bed, looking around. It had a round table, four chairs, a cabinet, and a very adorable picture of fruits on the wall right in front of Kazuki.

"Uh, dude," said a voice next to Kazuki. He turned and saw a boy (?) with a red t-shirt and blue cargo pants, and an oversized duck next to him, looking somewhat bashful.

Wait…

Oversized duck?

"SO CUTE!" Kazuki squealed with a very un-masculine approach, and lunged for the poor little duck, who was actually Dewey. Max stared at the boy with utmost interest and curiosity on the strange turn of events.

"OK…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After Max had finally removed Kazuki from Dewey, Kazuki was made to go back in bed, while Max and Dewey sat next to it, all with somewhat serious faces. Kazuki stared around the room in awe, as the theme of it was somewhat strange for him. It was cute, simple yet had and elegant finish. Probably the brown and peach theme gave that effect. The bed Kazuki was on had nature based carvings around it's gold rimming, done by the finest of artists. It was made of dark wood, along with the chairs and tables, making it look very classy. But the bed's sheets are peach, like most of the things that aren't made of wood in this room, which gave it a cute finish. It made Kazuki ponder why two males are renting a somewhat girly place.

"So, dude, can I know your name?" Max asked Kazuki with a serious tone,

"Ka-" Kazuki was just about to finish that word, when a memory suddenly hit his head. Words of the wise he had learnt a while back.

When you are unfamiliar with the person, it is wiser not to state your real name

"Ka-… Ke-…K-… KAI! Yeah, that's right! It's Kai! _(God, that sounds like a girl's name!)_ Kai… err… to. Kaito,"

"Kaito?"

"Yup!" Kazuki answered smugly, with his hands on his hips, despite it looking very strange while he was sitting up in bed. Max looked at Dewey inquiringly, who just shrugged. This dude has a mental problem… can't even remember his name… in fact, the way they found him already reflects his insecure mentality…

**Flashback…**

"_Max, what makes you think the Keyblade master would be doing here?" Dewey complained, leaning on a big, branchy tree. Max scanned the surroundings, paying close attention to anything out of the ordinary. He didn't leave even the smallest piece of land untouched, even bending down, searching every nook and cranny of the ground. Dewey just snorted, _

"_Oh, so now the Keyblade Master's going to be found lying on the ground, eh?"_

_Max mumbled colorful words, as he continued scanning the area. Dewey shook his head, sighing. "And I thought he was finally going to do something serious for once…" Dewey thought regrettably._

_Eventually, Max gave up, and leaned on the tree next to Dewey. Dewey gave him a suggestive smile, but Max just ignored it, looking at the other side._

_Seeing someone lying dead ahead._

"_Dewey!" Max alerted, gesturing towards the unconscious boy. Dewey nodded in understanding, as both of them made their way towards him._

"_Is he dead?" Max asked Dewey, as they drew nearer to the body (?). Dewey shrugged, "Let me check him first,"_

_Dewey gave the boy a poke in the arm, as a form of 'checking'. Max rolled his eyes. Can Dewey get any lamer?_

_Dewey did it again, as the boy squirmed in his sleep. He was alive all right, and his eyes were fluttering open._

……………………………………

_Kazuki didn't remember when he fell asleep, but the piercing jabs on his arm were abruptly awakening him. Sigh… time to get up…_

_Kazuki opened his eyes slowly, as he stared eye to eye with an oversized duck in a blue cap._

_Wait…_

_Oversized duck in a cap?_

"_MUTANT DUCK!"_

……………………………………

"_Mutant duck?" Dewey looked at Max, who shrugged. The boy abruptly got on his feet, and ran for dear life, only to hit a branch in the process and slump to the ground again, unconscious…_

"_Ok…" Max started._

"_Y'know, I kind of feel guilty," Dewey stated._

"_Kind of…"_

**End Of Flashback…**

"All right… _Kaito_… care to explain what were you doing in a forest alone and unconscious?" Dewey asked in his usual duck like voice. Kazuki just shrugged, saying that he didn't know. He felt a nudge coming from Max's way, who gestured him outside. Nodding, Dewey and Max excused themselves from their… ermm… guest… and left the room.

……………………………………

"So, what's up?" Dewey asked somewhat nonchalantly, as he looked into Max's serious face.

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"What?"

"That Kaito dude,"

"What about him?"

"How we found him and all… just seems fishy…"

"Oh, so this guy's a Heartless now?" Dewey remarked sarcastically

"I'm serious!" Max demanded. Dewey just gave him another one of his looks, which made Max sigh.

"Well, for all you know, he could be the Keyblade Master we were looking for,"

"Feh, you have got to be kidding me. Him? The most likely he can be is the Keyblader's lackey," Max declared, shaking his head. Dewey gave him a sideways glare, before disappearing into the kitchen. "Well, whatever. I'm splitting," Dewey declared, and headed out into town. Max grumbled and headed for his room. The one thing he hated more than Dewey's constant nagging, was Dewey disagreeing with him. It was a wonder that these two could still be best friends.

……………………………………

"Finally alone…"

Kazuki kicked back, and laid down in his bed, placing his hands behind his head for extra support. His body was here, but his mind was back in Providence Town, the town he had failed to protect.

"_Serves you right for watching all those crazy ninja movies! In fact, I can tell that you actually tried to split the bed in half with some kind of ninja Karate-Chop!"_

"_HAH! HIGH SCORE, BABE!"_

"_Kazuki… don't lose your light"_

"_She's not in this world anymore…"_

"_LOOK OUT!"_

"Looks like you paid too much attention to me,"

Kazuki let out an exasperating growl, as he placed the pillow on top of his face.

Protect all that is dear to you…

"I couldn't… I couldn't save anyone… Mom, Rika, Shin, Yuki, everyone!" Kazuki cried out mentally. Now, Providence Town was gone. Gone forever in the deep depths of oblivion. Gone…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"That stupid idiot… getting all worked up over the smallest things…" Dewey grumbled, as he walked around. This town had a very nice feel, somewhat medieval, and really lively. Seeing it in the morning was great, but at night, it shined like the millions of stars in the night sky. Bright and colorful even in the darkest of nights. Dewey had a good time, even just walking around like this. He had almost forgot about his little misunderstanding,

Until a dark portal appeared in front of him

When it had dispersed, small, soldier like Heartless appeared.

"Shit,"

……………………………………

"MAX! HEARTLESS!" Dewey appeared in front of the inn doorstep, with a very fearful expression. Max and Kazuki were instantly alerted, as both went out of their rooms.

"Heartless?"

Dewey nodded frantically, as Max dashed straight out.

"Stay here!" Max commanded Kazuki, as both him and Dewey went out into town. Kazuki however, went out through the back door. Stay there? Him? No way. Not when he has the power to end this Heartless rampage. Now that Providence Town was destroyed, he won't let the same happen to this town. Not ever. Kazuki didn't remember that he was this nice, but just shrugged that thought away.

……………………………………

Max gave a strong uppercut, before kicking a Heartless away from him. It vanished, as Max landed firmly on the ground, and got back into his stance. (**A/N** Yes, I know… I have no idea since when did Max learn how to fight… this is, however, just crossover to the real one) He dashed towards another one, and gave it a scissors kick in the head. It flew behind, and Dewey caught it with his little laser gun. Max gave a little wave, and continued bashing the Heartless along with his little friend, who proved tougher than he looked.

……………………………………

A kick here, and punch there, Max found himself on the ground, tired. He was so tired, he allowed himself to be pushed down like that. Still, he forced himself up, not noticing the soldier Heartless sneaking up on him from behind.

SLASH

Max was alerted on the spot, hearing a strange noise behind. It made him turn around. The sight he saw now would embed itself in Max's collection of memories forever, as he witnessed for the first time in his life,

The Keyblade

"Surprised?" Kazuki smirked, as he hauled the legendary weapon over his shoulder. Suddenly, he turned around, and slashed a Heartless there straight into the pits of hell.

"No way…" Max breathed out his astonishment. He was the Keyblade Master? The dude he had found in the forest?

"Hey, are you just going to sit there and stare, or are you going to help me fight these things?" Kazuki asked with his little trademark smile, offering a hand towards the shocked boy. Max hesitated for a while, but smiled back and took his hand, with a newfound strength flowing through his veins as their hands touched.

Dewey smiled from afar, seeing the drama between the two teenagers. He knew that the Kaito kid was the Keyblade Master all along… he just knew somehow.

Max and Kazuki stood back to back, both ready for battle. Kazuki had the Keyblade over his shoulder in his usual stance, while Max stood with his fists before him. They allowed the soldiers to close in, before dashing towards them, and began their battle. Their cooperation was amazing, making the duo almost unstoppable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Guess… that… settles it…" Kazuki panted, moving out of his stance. Max kept his gaze on Kazuki, before he finally spoke.

"You… really are the Keyblade Master?" Kazuki nodded, and smiled. "Bet'cha didn't guess it, huh?'

"But I did," Dewey answered from afar, as he came into view. "You had this aura around you… just like how I felt when I saw the other Keyblade Master. I knew straight away,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… reality check… you knew the old Keyblade Master?" Max asked confused. Dewey just scratched behind his head, shrugging

"Well… I kind of had this imagination of how he'd look like, and…"

Max gave him a look, "You imagined him…" Dewey just gave a nervous laugh, "Heheheh… yeah…" both Max and Dewey gave a little cough,

"Let's get back to the issue at hand…"

"Yeah…"

Max and Dewey turned towards Kazuki,

"Kaito… we need to ask you something," Max said with a grave tone, that somewhat stunned Kazuki,

"Shoot,"

"We need you to go back with us to Disney Castle with us,"

"Heh?"

"We've been looking for you…" Dewey chipped in. "Cuz you see, were from a world where everyone is aware of Heartless activity. And they are very much aware of Keyblades, and such,"

"And…?"

"Well, the last Keyblade Master disappeared, fifteen years ago," Max said

"What?"

Both Dewey and Max sighed. "We've got a lot of explaining to do…"

……………………………………

All three of them were in that room again, Kazuki on the bed, Dewey sitting on a chair, while Max leaned on a wall nearby. Kazuki shifted uncomfortably as Dewey rambled on about the Keyblade Master killing off the Nobody leader, and returning to their world. Something about that story just seemed very appealing to him… somehow…

"But their peaceful lives in Destiny Islands didn't last… because the Door To Darkness was opened once again, making the Keyblade Master decide to leave Destiny Islands again, parting with his pregnant wife, on another perilous journey with his best friend,"

Kazuki waited impatiently, as Dewey paused there, giving the story a more dramatic effect. "Then?"

"Well, that's it," Max said dryly.

"… That's it?"

"Well, both him and his friend disappeared after that,"

"Leaving the Door To Darkness open without any possible way of closing it,"

A silence began, as Kazuki looked intently at them, with inquiring eyes.

"So, you're saying that you just left a door that could destroy the whole worlds to just stay open like that?"

"WERE NOT!" Max yelled suddenly, making Kazuki shrink back in his place. Max seemed to have regretted his actions, as he leaned back on the wall. "That's why were here… to look for the Keyblade Master. And we found you,"

"So… What can I do?"

"To close the Door To Darkness, two Keyblades are needed," Dewey started

"And the King is already one," Max finished. Kazuki mouthed an 'oh', understanding what the two meant.

"So you want me to help your king to close that 'Door To Darkness' thing?"

Both Max and Dewey nodded. The situation got tense somehow… as Kazuki seemed deep in thought. It was, however, almost impossible to decipher what was on his mind. Max and Dewey both looked at Kazuki expectantly, when suddenly…

"Yeah! Sure! Why not?" Kazuki declared, grinning sheepishly. The atmosphere suddenly changed now, being as cheerful as a children's playpen. Max looked at Kazuki strangely, his eyes wide open.

"Just like that? No more Q and A?" Max asked surprised. Kazuki suddenly felt a little down, as he hung his head low.

"Well… I just lost a whole town to those Heartless things, meaning all my family… friends… gone. Just like that…" Kazuki gripped his hands tighter, as he continued, "So, I know how it feels like, and I don't want anyone else to feel the same thing I did, because I know, it hurts…" Kazuki summoned his Keyblade, staring at it intently, "And because I have the power to stop it,"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**The Next Day…**

"R-r-r-r-ride…. T-this?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

Kazuki, Max and Dewey stood in front of a small purple ship, made of a somewhat squishy material. The three had done their shopping and supplying, and was ready for the long journey back to Disney Castle.

Well, sort of…

"What did you say the ship's name was?" Kazuki asked with a somewhat terrified tone.

"Well, it's a Gummi Ship… why?" Max answered with a hint of impatience in his tone.

"Gummi Ship…" Kazuki squeaked. The last time he remembered, 'Gummies' were a form of food, very squishy and fragile.

"Fragile…" Kazuki mumbled again. Max just groaned, and climbed into the ship, followed closely by Dewey. Kazuki, however, just stood there, dazed in front of the ship.

"You might want to come on now…" Dewey called out. Kazuki neared the ship suspiciously, and poked the ship's somewhat squishy exterior. His finger seemed stuck to the jelly-like substance. He yanked it out. It felt soft, but somewhat firm.

"Is this thing… safe…?" Kazuki inquired. Max just shrugged.

"Dude, you're looking at the safest thing in space!"

"Well, excluding all the Heartless and Nobody ships… and not to mention the space rocks and self destructing mecha, were as safe as a bee in its hive!" Dewey said, looking down towards Kazuki,

Who was on the getaway back towards town.

"KAITO!" both of them called, (Kazuki didn't tell them his real name, because he thought that Kaito sounded cooler) as Max leaped out of the ship, and dragged Kazuki onto it with reassuring words.

"Don't worry… me and Dewey here are masters of this Gummi Ship. You don't' need to worry when were on the controls!" Kazuki just glared at Max doubtfully as the was literally dragged on the ship. There was something in Max's say that sounded very wrong… He was, however, unable to do anything about it, as the entrance closed, leaving Kazuki in the ship with the other two… things…

"BLAST OFF!" Max called excitedly. He was definitely ready to prove the people of Disney Castle wrong. So, very ready…

Dewey shot a hand in front of Max's face, with a stern look. Max stared at his friend blankly. "What?"

"Map," Dewey answered, short and simple. Max looked as blank as ever.

"Without the map, I can't pilot our way to Disney Castle, y'know?" Dewey stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But I thought it was with you?" Dewey gave Max a look. "YOU FORGOT THE MAP?"

"I did not!" Max defended himself, "I thought you were the one responsible with the travel equipment?"

"Well, I told you clearly to pack the map along, since it was with you!"

"My backpack didn't have enough room! So I put it on your bed so that you could bring it along… with… you…" Dewey gave him a look. "You didn't take the map?"

"WELL, YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME ABOUT IT! LEAVE A NOTE OR SOMETHING!"

"I DID! IT'S JUST THAT YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO SEE IT!"

"WHY, I OUGHTA…"

"Guys! Chill!" Kazuki chipped in, desperate to stop the feud. After a few unsuccessful tries, the two finally calmed down, as they slumped into their seats. "No map… how are we supposed to find our way back to Disney Castle?" Max declared sadly. Dewey, who was the more sensible of the lot, got on the panel, and just shrugged. "Guess we'll have to go to all the worlds we see until we find it…"

The ship blasted off, without any idea of the troubles ahead. And also without a destination…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yeah, the chapter was shorter… bite me. I couldn't find a better place to stop. Also, I did intend on detailing down the Heartless battles… but face it… would you enjoy reading page after page of slashing Heartless again, and again, and again and again… because I know I would!

Here's a little extra for the chapter, to make up for the quality of length…

**Max**

He's the crossover of Goofy's kid in Goof Troop. I'm sure you've heard of him, right? Well, this Max had lost his world to the Heartless when he was eight, and has been living in Disney Castle since. Tired of hearing all those stories of how the world will be headed to it's end, he set out with his best friend, Dewey, on an adventure in search of the Keyblade Master. He uses his bare-hands in battle, as opposed to his father's shield. He also has a more outgoing and looking-for-trouble personality, that always gets him in a tight spot. Luckily, the more sensible Dewey is always there to help out.

**Dewey**

Nope, this isn't the Dewey from the Huey Dewey Louie, but he isn't a crossover either! A few years ago, the Heartless invaded Disney Castle once again, and Donald had almost lost his life in battle, if it wasn't for the original Dewey. But the cost for Donald's life, was Dewey's. Saddened, Donald had named his first son after his courageous nephew, in memory of him. Although Donald had tried to pass down his knowledge of magic to his son, Dewey never got it, despite his ingenious mind. So, Dewey made guns, lasers, etc, in place of magic, and had put elemental elements in their construction, making absolutely amazing replicas of magic. In fact, the King is considering replicating these weapons, to be given to the Disney army… What a duck!

……………………………………

That's all from little, ol' me now… till next time!

**Next Chapter…** - The trio's first world! What chaos can ensue? Which Disney masterpiece am I going to destroy? Will it be High School Musical? Will it not? Await the next chapter, **Meetings**!


End file.
